


Never Anger Mullins

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Poor Mullins finds himself trapped between a territorial wolf and the enraged Captain Hook.





	

I don’t own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

‘’We are going to capture Peter Pan after we find him tonight,’’ Captain Hook informed his crew. His eyes were still on Billy Jukes and the other pirates. That was when he saw the empty area where Mullins usually stood. Confused, he tilted his head to one side. ‘’Mullins?’’ he muttered. Captain Hook focused on his crew again.

 

‘’Do any of you know where Mullins is?’’ 

 

The pirates exchanged glances and shrugged.

 

Captain Hook looked back. A scowl materialized on his face the minute he viewed Mullins resting near one side of the ship. He approached Mullins. ‘’OPEN YOUR EYES, YOU LAZY THING!’’ 

 

Mullins sat up and opened his eyes. They widened as soon as he faced his scowling captain. ‘’Captain Hook! I rested for a few moments.’’ Mullins glanced at the shore before he trembled. He turned to Captain Hook another time.

 

‘’I’m not searching for Peter Pan tonight. I hear creatures howling every single night. One of them will find me and attack me. Maybe a wolf pack will attack me.’’

 

‘’You’re going to worry about my crew possibly attacking you if you don’t search for Peter Pan tonight!’’ Captain Hook said. 

 

Mullins began to scowl at Captain Hook. A sudden thoughtful expression formed on his face. *Maybe I’ll be safe from a wolf pack. I remember seeing a man searching for animals sometimes. Animal control. I should be safe from wolves if he’s near me.*

 

After using a boat to reach the shore, Captain Hook and his crew looked for Peter. 

 

‘’What are we going to do to Peter Pan after we capture him?’’ Starkey asked. He continued to follow Captain Hook.

 

‘’Force Peter Pan to walk the plank,’’ Captain Hook said as he smiled at Starkey. 

 

‘’Maybe we can force Peter to eat Cookson’s stew,’’ Billy Jukes said. He glanced at Cookson’s sudden smile. 

 

‘’Good idea! Peter Pan can eat one last time,’’ Cookson said.

 

Billy Jukes frowned and rolled his eyes.

 

A wolf’s howl caused Mullins to cease walking. His eyes widened at a snail’s pace. ‘’We should return to your ship, Captain Hook. A pack will attack us any minute.’’ Mullins saw the return of Captain Hook’s scowl. His eyes remained wide.

 

‘’I’ll attack you if you don’t continue to follow me, Mullins!’’ Captain Hook said.

 

Trembling, Mullins still followed Captain Hook. He turned his head before he viewed an old man wandering by many trees. *Animal control* Mullins thought after he gasped. He smiled. *That man will protect me from wild animals.* He glanced at the sword on his hip. *A pack won’t dread a sword.*

 

Mullins ceased walking after a territorial wolf stepped out of shadows. He gasped the minute it snarled. 

 

‘’I won’t let a wolf prevent me from finding Peter Pan,’’ Captain Hook said as he still scowled. 

 

Mullins turned his head another time. He saw the old man again. ‘’ANIMAL CONTROL!’’ he shouted. Mullins viewed the man running to him. He muttered something before the latter nodded. He viewed the man approaching Captain Hook and binding his arms behind his back. 

 

The pirates gasped as the wolf ran.

 

‘’Release me this instant!’’ Captain Hook said to the man. He struggled just like a wild animal. A scowl remained on his face. 

 

Mullins smiled. *I’ll replace Hook as this crew’s captain. He won’t bother me while I sleep for a long time.* Mullins turned to the other pirates. ‘’Let’s return to my ship,’’ he said. He glanced at the ‘’wild animal’’ in the old man’s arms and continued to smile. 

 

The End


End file.
